


Allied

by Luz11292



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crash Landing, Fluff, Horrible summary, M/M, Maybe angst, Slow Build, Voltron, pure fluff, trust me its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz11292/pseuds/Luz11292
Summary: Lotor, now a fugitive of the Galran empire, gets shot down and lands on an uninhabited planet. Lance, who was running away from his trouble also crashes on the same planet. They meet and make a deal: to help the other off the wretched place.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, um, this is my first work here (I mean I've written stuff before just not on here). But I hope you enjoy.  
> I'll probably update this every now and then cause it's not a major project.

Lotor POV

 

_ “As of now, Lotor, my son, is a fugitive if the Galran empire... Kill on sight”  _

 

I was an enemy to the empire now, nothing I could’ve done. My generals had left me to fend for myself, granted I had killed Narti. No one else would give me any chances either way,

I was an enemy.

I hid out in a star system, one in which no one had generally inhabited, as far as I knew, there weren’t any patrols in the area too. And when there were, I avoided them, only getting shot at a few times. 

Then one caught me off guard, shot me down near a planet, letting the gravity pull me into a deadly plummet. The fighter didn’t even follow me, sure of itself I was dead, probably even basking in the glory of my father’s praise if they could.

I pull back on the gear sticks violently, several large holes in the side of my ship, for which I was glad I wasn’t fully in space anymore for I would have been sucked into the void of death that it was. But I had another problem now, tall trees blocked my view from the ground, so I couldn’t see how far I would be falling, or even if there was a ground to fall to. My ship was accelerating and twirling gracefully to the ground due to a thruster being jammed and stuck in a boost. “Quiznak” I mutter as I crash through the first branch and another few throughout the curse. I could hear loud creakings from the opening on the ship, as if they would peel open more to expose me to the outside. 

I start seeing land as I near it, and soon enough my ship crashes straight into it without any kind of stall. All kinds of loud noises sound around me, and my ears ring like they would as if a bomb went off. The ship skids along the ground toppling a few trees. 

The worst thing is that I don't even lose consciousness, so I’m a sitting quacker painfully injured with no help guaranteed, in fact, I would probably regret wishing for help as any side would kill or turn me in. 

I pull myself out of the fiery debris and pull my limp body away from the ship. Just as I leave the main area a small explosion blows me away and my ship to shreds. I prop myself against a rock and look at my side, where a large gaping wound resided. I was definitely high on adrenalin, and when it simmered down, I’ll be howling. 

I clutch at my side in an attempt to stop the bleeding, not that it helped much. Black spots danced in my eyes, I had already lost too much blood… how long has it been anyways? I couldn’t tell. 

Over the ringing of my ears I can hear a faint rustle of leaves and something walk out into where I was. But my vision black out before I can get a good look at what ever it was, if it was a vicious creature, goodbye universe. Tell my mother to screw off. 

_ And the world goes black. _

 

_ Lance POV _

I walk out to the lion’s den, a tavel backpack slung over my shoulders. It was supposed to be the middle of the night, according to the castle's clocks, but night was suggestive when you're in the middle of space. When I reach my lion, she hesitates to open for me and I have to whisper, “come on Red..” for her to open up to me. 

I step inside and walk into the cockpit revving her up, “I know we're not doing anything important.. I just need to get away, if you catch my drift, Red..” 

I fly out of the Castle of Lions and into the emptiness of space. 

“It’s really funny, isn’t it Red..” I mumble, a croak in my voice, slowly tears run out of my eyes. 

_ I can’t go back.. not now, not after what happened… _

Tears start spilling much heavier now, blurring my vision. Red makes a robotic growling sound, as if to tell me to suck it up and watch where you're flying.

Well, that was more accurate because we were flying straight towards a planet with a Galran fighter ship flying over head.

The hadn’t seen me yet, so I accelerate down to the overgrown planet and landing in the dense brush. Watching the fighter wizz above me towards something seemingly more important. I hear a few shots fired and a little while later a large boom. Crawling out of my lion from the top I look around spotting a cloud of smoke rising out from something a little ways away from where I stood. 

I jump down from on top of Red and slow my fall with the jetpack, “Roar if something happens” I say to my her before running off into the forest in the direction of the smoke.

_ If a Galran shot them down, they could be an ally, and alive. _

I break through the last bit of forestation and spot trees uprooted, a dirt trench dug by the ship which was a little farther down.

I jog along the trench to find the ship in smoldering pieces, but I notice one thing about it that makes my rise and an eyebrow.

_ It's a Galran ship. _

_ Maybe it's an escaped prisoner?? _

I hear a groan of pain come from the other side of the ship and I move around it to see a man with beautiful white locks of hair and a creamy lavender skin. Blood drips out through his hand where he was clutching at his side. He was undoubtedly wearing Galran armour, but not the kind you would see on a commander or sentry.

_ Who is he? _

I cautiously walk towards him and crouched beside him, he was completely knocked out. 

His ears were pointed like and Altean’s, except at the bottom, where it was pointed downwards. Realization sets in and I gasp one name,

“Lotor…”

 

Lotor POV

My eyes squint open, and it takes awhile for the dark splotches to disappear from my vision. I was in an open clearing with a few trees bordering us, a fire wasn’t too far from me and a person was sitting around it, his face turned to the fire and most his body covered by a log in my view. He had tan skin that glowed in the light of the fire, dark curls of hair frame what I can see of his face. He licks his lips feverishly before turning to glance at me. 

I try and move my body towards him only to find my limbs are tied behind me to a tree with a massive amount of vines.

“Who are you?” I ask, my voice cracks as it hadn’t been used however long I was out. 

“Who are you?” He asks me squinting his eyes at me. 

“Do you need to know?” 

“Well, I’d like to confirm your not Prince Lotor..” he mumbles in a hoping tone.

I pause, the vines feeling more constrictive that they were. A small chunk of wood breaks in the fire making sparks fly out till it settles. 

“So what if I am the infamous Prince Lotor?” I say carefully.

“So you are!” 

“I never said that…”

“But you implied it” 

“You're annoying”

“So I’ve heard”

Another pause.

“Why would you want to know if I’m him?”

“Because you were shot out of the sky by a Galran cruiser. And I want to know why” 

I look down and laugh, “so you haven’t even heard..” 

“Heard what?”

I smile cringingly, “Prince Lotor is a fugitive of the Galran empire! Kill.on.sight..” 

He stares at me in horror, “w-why?” 

I stare at him, “who knows..” 

“You don’t even know why you were exiled?”

“I’ve been exiled before, this is different”

“Wow..”

“I guess you could say I have daddy issues” 

He laughs, in a kind of carefree way unlike the serious conversation we just had. 

“So, who are you? Now that you know who I am” I ask. 

He stands up, I had only seen his head from where I was but now I could see the rest of him; and his armor. 

“I’m Lance” he smiles, as if he forgotten about his armor revealing his identity. 

“Y-you’re a Paladin of Voltron” I stutter, my brows furrowing. 

He looks down at his armor, “oh yeah…” he laughs stutteringly and looks away, “forgot about that..”

I snort, “what happened to me, after the crash…”

“Well, I carried you all the way over to where my Lion was sat, treated you wound then set up what ever you would call this” he say pointing his arms to the small camp site. 

“You really trust these vines?” I say sarcastically. 

“Knots are my specialty” he says proudly. 

“What’s a knot?” I ask confused.

He looks at me dumbfounded, “how long has space been on electronics? It’s… it’s like.. um.. I can’t explain it..” 

“Well, whatever it is, could you get rid of it?” 

He walks closer to me with a sharp stone in his hand and a contemplative look on his face. 

“Mmm… should I trust you?” He asks.

“I don’t know, do you want to?” I tell him.

And with that his cuts the vines releasing my form, and I fall forward a bit. 

I stretch my arms out but wince as I feel pain in my side in doing so, “can I just not move” I mutter making Lance chuckle and help me to a seated position. My side is sore at the end of the transit. 

“So.. are we not going to get out of here?” I ask him.

He looks at me, “uhh.. no..”

“Why not?”

“My lion won’t fly..” 

I could sense hesitation in his voice but brush it off.

“So you basically crashed here to? What a pilot you are..” 

“Hey! Y-You crashed too!” He said flustered. 

“I was shot down, you weren’t…” I say blankly. 

His mouth opens but then closes it up again grumbling to himself. 

“How about this..” I pause to let him look back at me, “I help you off this place and you can find me refuge…”

He considers the offer before slowly nodding. I stick my hand out, “deal?”

He takes it and shakes it gingerly, 

 

_ “Deal..” _

 

A small crack is heard from the bushes and I turn my head at it, from the darkness I can see a pair of yellow glowing eyes. 

“What is it?” Lance asks following my eyes to the bush, “we have a-” my sentence is cut off by a beast jumping out in front of us from behind and snarling at us urging closer. An identical creature stalks out from its spot in the brush they start cornering us in the small space that we have. It would have been impossible to run away with my wound, and the fact the foliage was too thick to get through. I stay frozen too my seat on the log, and Lance steps back in shock,”quiznak…” 

The beasts advance on us, both eyeing me hungrily. My hand instinctively shoots to my waist, where my gun would have been holstered, but to my dismay my hand is meet with emptiness. Lance suddenly has a weapon, but I don’t question it. The weapon is a gun which he aims at one of the beasts and shoots a few shots. The beast shrinks back howling in pain and the other pounces at him not waiting for a chance for itself to get hurt. I, without thinking, stand and run between Lance and the beast, and I get pushed to the ground pinned by it. My attacker is stunned with the action but recovers quickly and bashes a clawed foot on my chest. I let out a small scream more pain flooding in my body. Lance starts frantically shooting at the beast, a few nearly missing my own face. I push at the beast for it the come off me. With a final shot it’s eyes fade out like a light announcing it’s death. The other is back on its feet ready to lunge. Lance shoots at it again, a blast hitting the head of the beast making it fall to the ground with a thud, the glow in it’s eyes also fading out. 

“Wh-What the hell just happened..” he mutters in a aghast tone. 

“Nature..” I cough.

“You ok?”

“Hopefully..”

He walks up to where I lie and helps me up careful not to disturb any wounds. By the time I’m standing I’m ready to just collapse, weariness overwhelming me. I lift my hand to my head, “ugh..” 

“You can sleep if you want…” he says. 

“That would be nice” I say wondering towards an area where the ground was covered with moss and collect enough for a decent bed. 

“It looks like you’ve had some experience with this” he says jokingly. 

“I was stranded on a planet for almost 3 months after I was exiled for the first time..” I mumble and lie myself into the makeshift bed on my back, “the people who found me ar- were.. my generals..” 

“Oh… I’m sorry..” he mumbles and takes a seat near the fire looking around making sure there were no other predators, “I’ll keep watch then”

I reply with silence, not having a decent response to him. I close my eyes but am too tense to properly fall asleep. Eventually, though, I do and drift into a peaceful sleep, one that I have not had in awhile. 

Maybe it was Lance’s presence, that was giving a calming aura. 

 


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, bit late but oh well. hope ye enjoy~

LanceOV

 

It was late in the morning, I had stayed up most the night keeping vigil while Lotor, who was injured, slept. I was tired but I kept myself awake thinking about over and over again this one idea, the idea that Lotor might be tricking me and would kill me or something worse. 

It wasn’t that didn’t like Lotor, I mean sure he has been the enemy ever since he claimed the crown but he doesn't seem all that bad now that I’ve finally met him. I just couldn’t get this distrust from him out of my head. I clench at the stick in my hand, at the end of it was a chunk of meat from the dead beasts that attacked us the day before. I was cooking it on top of the small fire that I had yet to feed again. I was hoping that the meat wouldn’t start to rot anytime soon but the horrid stench wafting from the bodies crushed that hope and tossed it into the fire. 

I hear a rustle come from the corner where Lotor was sleeping and looked over, he had awoken and was yawning and stretching his back uncomfortably, “What’s that smell?” 

“The savory meat I’m cooking? Or the rotting beast?” I ask jokingly which he chuckles to. 

“Well, food is food. We best gather all strength we can get” he says as if surviving is a battle strategy; which, in a way, it is. 

I hand him a thin strip of meat from the stick once it was cook thoroughly. He accepts the meat and sinks his sharp teeth into it gratefully.

“Thank you” he says finishing then asking, “have you eaten?” 

“Yeah, I’ll cook up as many as I can. If we can cook them before they go to waste we should be set for a few days” 

“Hmm, so you are smart” he says half-wittedly. 

“Uh excuse you, I’m plenty smart!” I snark back. 

He chuckles picking up a stick and attaching an uncooked strip to the end starting to roast it over the fire. 

I pout a little and put another strip on my stick. 

“How’s your wound?” 

“Healed” 

“That was fast..”

“Yes, Galran’s heal a bit faster than.. you humans do.” 

“Wow.” 

“We should think about fixing your lion” he states, “and get out of here as quick as possible.” 

“Yeah…” I mumble, 

_ If Red’s going to ignore me like she did yesterday, there no chance were getting out of here. _

“Are you alright?” He asks in curious tone. 

I look up at him, “uh yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking, is all.” 

He nods, “and what might you be thinking about?” 

“Umm… stuff?” 

“That's a boring topic,” he says flatly. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m boring” 

“But seriously, you looked too serious to just be thinking about stuff..” 

I purse my lips and tell a half-lie, “No one even knew I left or where I was going, not that I knew either. I just straight up left the Castle of Lions. It’s not that I don’t want to go against them, I just..” I pause, “it's was getting stressful, and I couldn’t take it anymore” 

“I see…” 

I shake my head, “sorry… I tend to rant like that sometimes..” 

“It’s fine” 

We sit in silence for a moment, then he stands, “we best get on with today’s business”

“Ok” I say following in suit and leading him to where my lion is. 

 

We reach the spot where I had landed Red yesterday, the particle barrier around her still up. And it didn’t raise for me either. 

I feel a pang of depression go through me, 

_ Don’t you see me Red? _

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“She, “ I correct, “won’t respond to me.. She hasn’t risen the barrier at all since it when up when we landed here” 

“She’s a living thing you say?” 

“Well, I’m not sure, but she’s blocking me out. It might not even be a mechanical error..” 

“So why did you save telling me this for now?” He asks, slightly annoyed. 

I lower my head in shame and close my eyes, “I-I don’t know.. sorry” 

I thought I could feel his angry gaze piercing my head but when I peaked up his eyes looked more sympathetic, but it didn’t last long before it became blasé. 

“Well, whatever the story is we’re eventually getting into that lion and out of here, or find some other way to do it,” His voice was commanding and encouraging. 

I nod, unable to say anything. I turn my body towards Red and step towards the protective barrier around her and gently rapping my knuckles like I had when we first discovered the blue lion. 

“Please Red.. open up..” I say weakly in a voice that sounded desperate. One not hoping to get off the dreadful planet, but to find that the might beast would accept him again. 

_ Accept me. _

A few seconds pass, the barrier is still up, and I’m ready to breakdown and cry. 

I shake my head and hesitantly back away towards Lotor who was already heading back to camp to which I follow him to. 

 

The walk back was silent, I looked like I was dead inside. 

When we got back I was yawning, despite the bright afternoon light. 

“Didn’t you get any sleep?” Lotor asks 

“No. I stayed up because there may have been more beasts..” 

“Oh. You should sleep then” 

“I can stay up..” I say ignorantly. 

“No you can’t, go sleep, or rest at least. I’m not going to stop bugging you about it” He says in a strict mother like tone.

“Fine..” I mutter sauntering over to the corner with the moss nest that Lotor sleep on the night before and collapsed on the fluffy surface. 

_ Why am I trusting him? Why do I feel loyalty for him? Is this who he is? What he is?  _

_ Should do something about it? _

 

Lotor POV

Lance slept.. rigidly… 

He wasn’t screaming or crying, so I didn’t bother him; But he tossed and turned quite a bit. I figured that was how he normally slept but it was still slightly concerning. I had removed my armor to let it air out, there was a tight black cloth skinsuit underneath, I also pulled my hair back into a ponytail. When I wasn’t watching him sleep, I was gathering helpful supplies nearby including a series of ancient looking plants and fallen branches. I had stumbled across the crash site for my ship and salvaged some possible repairable mechanics like a communications system that was completely fried and a sharp blade from the turbine that I figured I might be able to use as a weapon. It was the tenth trip out when I came back to find Lance awake, when he spotted me he looked relieved. 

“Oh god I thought you abandoned me” he mutters loudly enough for me to hear. 

“No, I would have nowhere to go anyways” 

“True.. but still, where were you?” 

I lift the bundle of metal parts in my arms a bit higher so that he would see it, or, notice it there since it was in his line of sight before. 

“Oh..” he says, “from your ship?” 

“Yes..” I say setting the parts in the collection of other supplies I had gathered. 

“What are you going to do with all that?” He asks walking over to gaze over the pile with me. 

I don’t reply, slightly lost in my collective thoughts. 

“Hey, Lotor” He shouts in my ear waving a hand in front of my face. 

I look at him, slightly shaken, “what?” 

“You’re not listening to me. Something wrong?” 

I shake my head, “just thoughts.. I was thinking, out while you were asleep, about you and your lion” 

I pause to see his reaction, surprise. 

“You said she won’t respond to you, as if she’s actually alive” 

“Yeah.. that’s how they work” 

“So she choose you. To be her Paladin” 

He nods. 

“That means you did something very wrong, between the time you left the Castle of Lions to the point where you discovered her to reject you.” 

“What are you getting at” 

“What exactly happened that made you leave the Castle in the first place?” 

I can see his jaw clench. 

“Ok, touchy subject. But think it over Lance, it’ll do us some good” 

He nods then looks back at the pile, “so.. what are you going to do with all that?” 

I point at the wood, “fire wood and such, “ I point at the plants, “medicine and food, depends on what it is” then I move my clawed finger to the mechanical parts, “the communications system on it was fried but if I can get it working again then we could probably get a message out. I could probably make a sword from the metal.

“The rest are just random bits and pieces.” 

He looks at me in amazement, “wow, you’ve thought of everything!” 

“Survival is no fun and games. If you die you die, no restarts. Get that in your head” 

“Ok..” 

“Don’t die on me Lance. I kinda like you” I say before turning around and entering the foliage to collect more plants. 

“Ok” 

 

Lance POV 

I watch him leave,  _ he wouldn’t kill me.. yeah, no he wouldn’t, I’m the only way he can get back into society. _

My worry was relieved, I guess. I looked around the camp, the only difference I could see (and maybe smell) was the carcass of both beasts were gone. Lotor was strong, I was only able to nudge the bodies so far yet he was able to pull it all the way out into the forest and to a place where it could decompose properly. If I were to be in a fight against him, I might not survive five minutes. To be honest, him without the armor on could tell me that. 

I sit awkwardly in the middle of the camp on a wooden log. 

_ All of this, he created, he’s the master of survival—no the Emperor. He knows what he’s doing, not to mention he’s a notable warlord. I can’t pass up a chance like this, I have to stay with him.  _

I was stuck, now in the shadow of his glory and I could sink back into that depression of being a worthless add-on. One that I had long hoped had subsided, the one that Keith had cured. 

Not that he mattered anymore. 

I shook my head from my thoughts,  _ stop it Lance, calm down. Get your head in the game. _

I stand up awkwardly and head into the forestry where Lotor had gone out into. I hadn’t gotten far before I came across Lotor himself, he spotted me and called out to me, “what are you doing out here?” 

“Um.. I really have no idea.. I have aloe..” I say holding up a small bundle of fern-like spiky plants I had picked on my way out.

He comes closer to me, “You could have gotten lost..” there was worry in his voice, “and, that’s not aloe..” 

“What do you mean?” 

“That is poisonous” he say pointing to my bundle. 

“It looks like aloe..” I mutter, “and how do YOU know” 

He takes a plant out of my hand, “the aloe that comes from your planet, Earth, looks like this, yes, but it doesn't have the same effect as THIS plant that you find every where else in the universe.. this upsets your stomach in a VERY unpleasant way..” 

“Oh..”

“Did you eat one?” 

“No..” 

“Good” he says relieved. 

“Do you need help with anything?” 

“Actually, yes I do, come with me” he turns and walks, me following, off past a few trees to a clearing where in the middle is a fairly large plant. It looks like one out of a sci-fi movie, granted I was in space now. 

“This has deep roots, which are quite stubborn and won’t budge” 

“Why don’t you just cut it?” 

“Well, it would take far too long and it's the roots we want anyways. Go grab the base of the plant and pull as hard as you can. 

I do as he says, digging my feet into the ground and pulling up as hard as I can. He was right, the plant would only nearly budge as I pulled up on it. I feel two hands wrap around my torso and pull onto me adding into the strength of the tug. 

The sound of velcro rips thru the air as the roots pull out of the snug dirt. Unable to catch our fall we tumble backwards and I land half way on Lotor. 

“Ouch” he mutters, “I should have let you pull me..” 

“S-sorry” I roll off him and stand holding a hand out to him to help him up as well. He grabs my hand pulling himself up to a stable stand. I check the plant, fully uprooted. 

“Wonderful!” He says, “that actually took one try!” 

“You're saying this might have taken longer?” I exclaimed exasperatedly. 

“Keywords; might have,” he says before going in to cut off parts off the large roots. I chuckle and watch him, the sun (or whatever you may call it) was high in the sky, a little past noon I’d guess. 

“What is it for?” I ask once he finished cutting most of the roots up and sits beside me to rest. 

“The plant contains healing components, better than any plant mixture you could find out here. These plants are used in cryo-pods and such technology” 

“Wow.. that sounds cool” 

“It is, now, we best get this back to camp then head out again. I still have yet to find a water source” 

“Yeah, I haven’t felt parched yet.. I could probably hold out for another day or so but we’ll definitely need it soon” 

He looks at me in awe, “wait, how long can you humans survive without water?”

“Um, about a week, 7 days..” 

“Oh I see, Galran’s can only go for 4 days..” 

“Are you ok??” I ask in shock. 

“I’m fine for now… But I do want to find water soon” 

“Yeah.. let's hurry then”

We get up and gather the roots and head back. As soon as we get back we drop the roots into a new pile and get ready to go out searching again. We don’t get far before I feel a little cold drop on my neck. I feel a few more before I dare a look up, dark clouds are moving in blocking the sun. 

“What’s going on?” Lotor asks with concern in his voice. 

“It- I think it's raining..” I say gleefully. 

“And you’re happy about that??” 

“Earth rain I mean..” 

The rainfall gets harder, and we end up getting drenched in the dense forest. I cup my hands letting it fill with water, sniffing it for sulfur I take a sip letting the cool liquid slide down my throat. 

“Are you insane? It might not be like your Earth rain..”

I shake my head and smile into the rain,  “it’s real rain.. I can tell.”

He cups his hands filling it cautiously with then taking a sip too. His face says it all, ‘ _ this is safe..’ _

“So this is your Earth rain..” he says softly. 

“Yes, it is” I reply to him feeling lucky to be able to see this side of him. 

“We should gather more, get some sort of canister” 

_ Annd there goes the moment.. _

We create a small bucket with large leaves and hold them together with metal supports. The water, thankfully, doesn’t leak and we collect enough to make it to the next rainfall (which I assumed would be soon considering that fact the area resembled a rainforest). 

The clouds cleared and we could see the sun was starting to set, we couldn’t see the sun actually setting because of the density of the forest but you could see the color of the sky change into a deep red and purple color telling us it was doing just that. 

I was sitting guard over the camp while Lotor slept, we planned to switch shifts every now and then. Lotor was lying on the moss bed not sleeping. 

“Hey, Lance?” He calls out. 

“Yeah?”

“Tell me more about your planet Earth” 

“Why?” 

“The whole rain thing has got me curious, it was beautiful. Are there more things like that there?” 

I sigh, “yeah, I guess.. There’s the ocean, the large mass of salt water that covers like half the planet. It’s my favorite memory from home..” I pause reminiscing me and my family on days we would go to the beach, “I had a huge family. Cousins, siblings, grandma and grandpa. Mi mama and my papa.. classic Latino family..” I chuckle at the joke. 

“Latino?” 

“Ethnic group, basically a cluster of culture we share.. It’s unfair though, it helped me into the Garrison because I’m  _ minority _ even though I can’t do any good to anyone..” 

_ Oh there I go, here comes the depression.. _

“I’ve never done anything of good to the team.. or anyone. I can’t even beat Keith at anything even if I DO try… And now even Red won’t let me in.. ” I’m shaking now, trying to hold in the tears. My eyes are blurry but I can hear Lotor getting up and walking over to me. 

I can feel his hand holding my face up, “Lance, look at me” 

I blink the tears away.

“Don’t beat yourself up. That’s a job for someone else. But I, and plenty of other people, wouldn’t let that happen either” 

Tears still spill out of my eyes and he pulls me into a tight embrace, “calm down.. it's fine.. you’re ok..” 

“No I’m not” My voice is hoarse and cracking. 

“Yes you are, stop saying that” 

I burry my head into his chest clutching at the cloth to his sides, humans need human comfort right? Or maybe just a living being? He holds me as I cry, ignoring the snot getting on his clothing. The tears only lasted a few minutes, and a little while longer for me to stop grabbing at him. 

“Sorry..” I sniff. 

“For what?” 

“Breaking down”

“Don’t say sorry for that Lance, it's perfectly fine to cry” 

“I feel weak about it.. I don’t normally cry like that..” 

“That sounds more like a sorry to yourself” he says trying to lighten the mood as I nod off, I don’t laugh. 

“Please don’t think of me as a weakling..” 

“I won’t,” he says as I fall asleep. 

 

“I won’t.”


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this was a bit of a quicker update lol but I hope you enjoy XD  
> Was literally sittin here unable to sleep cuase I was feeling crappy because I was sick and such :,)  
> Oh well,

Lance POV   
I woke up that day with a stuffy nose, probably from the crying the night before. And my head wasn’t feeling particularly good either.   
“Ugh” I groan alarming Lotor who was sitting across from me, “stupid colds..”   
“Hmm? What’s wrong?” He ponders, probably not knowing what a cold was.   
I sit up and put my hand on my forehead, “I’m a tad sick.. maybe a cold and a fever or something” my voice is croaky and nasally.   
He gets up and walks over to me, “are you ok, do you need anything?”   
His hand brushes my hand away and he feels the temperature of my head, “oh dear… you feel ok?”   
“I’m good. Just really stuffy” I say sniffing my running nose.   
“I can make you some medicine.. although I’m not the best doctor”   
“That would be a relief, thank you”  
He chuckles, “I haven’t even done it yet”  
“In advance..” I add.   
He smiles a small smile and picks a few plants from the pile, after deciding on them, starting to prepare the medication. I sit up into a better position watching him. He organizes the plants into a neat row and takes a breath and starts to crush the herbs and such into a paste that he later thoroughly mixed into a small leaky leaf cup of water.   
Once he finishes, which was only a few minutes later, he hands me the cup careful not to spill the contents into the dirt despite the leak. I thank him and take the cup from him and pause to sniff the drink. It smelled just like medicine, sour and uninviting. I took the sip anyways and down the liquid to the last drop. I make a face as the aftertaste kicks in and he laughs again.   
“It should take a while for you to feel better, for now stay hydrated. And maybe go rest too”  
“I know that already.. and I’m not that sick”   
“I don’t want to take any chances”   
I look down knowing he’s right to say that, “ok..”   
“Good..”   
I lie back down and relax my muscles and close my eyes letting my breath even out to long slow breaths. Lotor stays around the camp doing little things here and there, probably to watch over me. Eventually I nod off to sleep.

Lotor POV   
Lance has drifted peacefully off to sleep, it’s early afternoon and I’ve tinkering with the broken communications system getting frustrated at my failing attempts to fix it.   
I decide to give that a break and eat something, a small meal made of a vegetable that I found a small wild patch of the day before. This fills my stomach enough to keep my hunger down.   
I wonder around the camp awhile thinking about random things, organizing a few things before going back to work on the system.  
Later on I look at Lance, there was sweat running down his face and his hands were fidgeting a little. I squint in confusion as I realize his breaths have gone from slow to heavy and hoarse. I rush over to his side, his eyes were scrunched together. I shake him awake and almost immediately his eyes open and he shoots up grasping my arm and the moss below him.   
“Lance..? Are you ok”   
He looks at me with desperation in his eyes shaking his head.   
“Do you need water? What’s wrong?” My eyes dart all around his face trying to see some kind of clue.   
His hand flies up to his mouth and he wobbles upwards and stumbles to a bush me close behind before he throws up the contents of his stomach into the bush.   
Once he finishes he turns to me and croaks out a barely inaudible ‘help me’ before collapsing to the ground weakly. I try and catch him as he falls but I only get there half way and catch him in an awkward position, but I pull him upwards and carry him to the moss bed where I lay him down.   
“Lance, what’s wrong? Why can’t you speak? H-how did you get like this..” I ask in a worried voice knowing I won’t get much of an answer.   
He tries to suppress his breathing and with some avail he is able to let out a few words.   
“I-I-I don’t k-know!” another gasp, “my throat is-!,” gasp,” -closing off!” His voice was high pitched like he was yelling and afraid I wouldn't hear.  
I clutch to his hand, that was shaking almost violently.   
“How long do you think you can hold out? A nod for a little bit longer and a shake for not long at all?”   
He nods shakily, giving me a bit of relief.   
I look at him wondering what could have gone wrong and why he was like this.   
_The medication wasn’t faulty.. Or was it? I had watched Haggar so many times in a lab creating all kinds of new things. I couldn’t have made something so far from what I attempted.  
Was it something else then? Something that can’t be cured with simple medicine? _  
I bite my lip at a horrible thought runs through my mind.   
_Fobeinites- vicious flat parasites that latch themselves to their preys chest, inject poison into them to make their immune systems stop fighting the parasite, andsuck the life force (mainly blood, and oxygen) from them. Symptoms of the poison: struggles with breathing; and symptoms of the parasite itself: weak body strength. Commonly found in the series of tropical planets in the Fosterinit unit._  
The only way to remove the insect is super heating the beast, a process which may or may not burn the victim themself, pulling it off would simply leave a huge gash due to the hooks being ripped out.   
Lance takes one look at my shell-shocked face and connect the pieces, only slightly backwards.   
“Will I-I d-die?” He stutters with hope I’ll say no.   
“I don’t know..” I say gulping.   
I reach for his chest plate and remove it then peel the black undercloth from his chest revealing his tan chest and a round bug the size of a medallion centered securely on it. Lance look at me with a,‘what the hell dude’ look as I clench my teeth in anger at the bug before seeing it and becoming equally scared.   
A small screech leaves his mouth as his hands go to try and remove it from his chest.   
“No! You’ll just hurt yourself more!!” I grab his hands off him and he pulls back taking my word. The creature makes a suckling sound as it takes in more blood.   
I fetch a thin sturdy metal strip and stick it into the fire to heat it up cursing loudly when it takes more than a tick to get to a decent heat.   
I bring the glowing metal over to Lance and I steady the blade in my hands over the bug and lower it onto its back. The bug quickly responds the assault with a shriek and pulls its barbs out of Lance’s chest and scuttling off him. I smash my foot over the retreating bug hard until it makes a cracking and squishing sound, indicating its death.   
I drop the hot blade onto the ground and turn my gaze back to Lance who was still struggling to regain his strength. I drop to my knees and hold his hands in a tight clutch.   
“Thank you..” he croaks as his throat starts to de-clog.   
“Oh thank the Ancients! You’re ok. You’re safe..”   
He laughs slightly which turns into a cough.   
“W-what?”   
“You sound like a mother who just found out her kid survived cancer..” he mumbles in amusement.   
I stare into his jolly eyes, how quickly they turned from desperacy to hautyness. Even if his chest was still bleeding and if he was still weak and sick.   
I start to speak before pausing to contemplate my next words.

“I look at you, and I just love you, and it terrifies me.. It terrifies me what I would do for you..”   
I close my mouth after saying the last word and look at his face as he takes in what I had said. My mind soon clears of the soft moment I had shown, and I start to search for something to stop the bleeding that was still there. I rip a cloths from my sleeve and use it to soak up the blood and clean the wound. The other sleeve I use to secure it and stop it from pouring out more, although the blood loss wouldn’t be as much since the bug came off on it’s own accord. I put the cloth back on over him and move him to a sitting position. I sit awkwardly next to him and he finally speaks up.   
“Who knows you could be so sensitive..”   
I look at him and slight shock and anger, “Are you-“  
“Yes I’m mocking you” he says with confidence, “because now I got you to face me with makes it ten times easier to do this-“  
His hand stretches out behind my neck pulls me downwards to him, his lips crashing onto mine. I let out a muffled shout of surprise and he pulls back out of the kiss.   
“So.. is this ok for your survival plan?” He says without missing a beat.   
I can feel my face heat and I stare into his eyes trying to see if the feelings he says he’s feeling are real, and all I see in genuine. I smile and lean into another short kiss.   
“I don’t see why not..” I murmur my lips brushing his and I feel his smile against mine. I press trails of kisses up and down his cheek, his giggles only motivating me. That is, until he starts coughing a bit too violently for both of our comforts. And it doesn’t stop. I run to get a cup of water for him. He drinks it and the coughing seems to cease a little. I give a little food too, since his stomach was practically and technically empty now.   
“You should sleep..”   
“Sleeping is scary now”   
“I’m gonna assume that was joke. Now, you’re not in good shape, sleeping will do you some good.”  
“But you haven’t slept in at least two days! I was supposed to take guard last night but after… that event.. you didn’t get that sleep!”   
“You shouldn’t worry about me.. you don’t need to”  
“But I want to, you go sleep..”   
“Fine but you’re going rest with me too”  
“But what if more bugs come..”  
“We can light fires all around the camp to ward them off. I’ve been meaning to do it for a while now”   
“Ok..”   
I make him lie down while I light several small fires around the border of the camp before settling down with him. After shifting our position a few times, careful not to roll on top of each other, we finally find a comfortable position: me lying on my back and him curled up slightly leaning his head on my shoulder on top of my arm that wraps around his back holding him securely to me, gently stroking his hair while I stare at his sleeping face as he’s gone off to sleep already.   
“I wish I could have met you before all this mess..” I whisper, knowing he wouldn’t hear it. Then I kiss the top of his head before drifting off to sleep myself.

The dark night wears on, and nothing disturbs the two, respecting the newfound bond they’ve formed. 


	4. Day 4

Keith POV

“Where is Lance?”   
That’s the question everyone was asking. I didn’t know, but I knew exactly why he had left. Probably because I’m the reason, I didn’t feel bad about it at first but now.. now I can’t stop thinking about him. I want to know he’s ok, to know that he’ll be coming back.  
I want to know if he’ll ever forgive me.

Lance POV

I woke up hazily to Lotor gazing down at me.   
“Good morning Lance” he says when he sees me open my eyes.   
“Morning” I mumble drowsily, still in my morning mood.   
“How are you feeling?” He asks his hand lightly touching my face.   
I lean my cheek into his hand and reassure him that I’m fine. My mouth spreads into a small smile and I hope I could stay like this all day.   
“Hmm, what do you want to do today?” He muses.  
“Staying here like this would be nice” I reply scooching up closer to him and cuddling into his chest.  
“I was thinking something more productive…” he says chuckling.  
“Oh. Well then maybe we can get the communicator to work or something”  
“That sounds good, I worked on it a bit yesterday.. it hasn’t gotten far though”  
“Maybe we can get it to work together,” I place a hand over his,” I don’t know much about mechanics but I’m sure I picked up stuff from being around Hunk and Pidge for so long..”  
“Yeah, maybe.. who are they?”   
“Hunk and Pidge? They’re my friends. Hunk’s a mechanic and Pidge is a tech genius. Their Paladins too”  
“Ahh, I see. Do you think they are worried about you?”   
”They probably are..” I purse my lips, “and that’s why we have to get the communicator to work..”   
“I love your spirit Lance” He states proudly.  
I smile and blush sheepishly at the complement and burry my head into his chest to hide my embarrassment. He runs his hand through my hair stopped at the base of my neck and presses a long kiss the top of my head, “Come on, let’s get to work.”  
I lift my head, “ok,” I stand up slowly off of him, which was a bit wobbly because I was trying not to put my hands in his face. I eventually get to a stable standing position and Lotor gets up to stand beside me then walking over to where he left the communicator, I follow him and sit down beside him.   
“Ok. So it’s just fried right?” I ask.  
“Yeah, I looked around it yesterday and there were quite a few parts that can be salvaged,” he points out a few places aas he mentions them, “but there is one thing we’ll need to be able to complete it..”  
“And what would that be?”   
“A power source. Which we don’t have”  
“Can’t we pull one out from your ship?”   
“You mean the one that blew to pieces because it’s power source became unstable?”  
“Oh.. well there are other ways we can create power. Fire, water, wind.. wait.. my bayard..” I smile as the idea pops into my head, “we could use my bayard as a power source. Mean it might be made out of quintessence too, considering where it came from..”   
“That actually might be a good idea” he concludes after giving it some thought, “if we can find some extra wires then we can connect it to the communicator! After we fix it of course.”  
I smile at the vague praise, “see. We’ll get off here..”   
“I’m sure we will,“ his gaze cast towards to device and he start to pick and analyse the wires and parts of it. I silently watch him work feeling slightly useless for the moment.

Lotor POV

“Hey Lance could you go get me something small sharp?”   
He gets up, “ok”, then runs off to dig through the pile of metal and pick out a small shard of metal; it had been rolled making it long and skinny, but the point stuck out a bit making it resemble a needle. He hands the piece to me, “something like this?”   
“Yeah that’ll do, thank you,” I reply, and take it and poke at something that couldn’t be reached with fingers alone. I set the tool to the side and glance up at him when he starts to speak.   
“So.. you know know how a few days ago we went to check out Red?”  
“Yeah”   
“And how later you.. told me that I had to eventually tell you what caused me to leave?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well I-I think I’m ready…”   
I stare at him and reach out to grasp his hand, “you can tell me.”   
His fingers entwined with mine and he started to tell me his story.   
“So, Keith was the Red Paladin. But that was before Shiro went missing, and when he did we didn’t have a Black Paladin so Keith took over. But then Shiro returned—and was able to pilot Black again. I was sure that Keith would want the Red Lion back. And he argued with me and I just.. left.  
“And now, because I’m a stupid selfish brat, I’ve caused trouble for the whole team.. I just.. just want to go back. So that I can fix everything—and now I can’t”  
He stops his eyes shifting away from me, the eyes of shame.   
“Lance,” he doesn't look up when I call his name, “it’s fine, everyone makes mistakes like that. We’ll fix this, I promise.”   
He nods, his face still cast down.   
Then, when I thought everything would calm down, we hear a loud rumble and then a roar. We look up at the sky, and sure enough, it’s the Red Lion; in the sky, flying away from the planet into space.   
“Oh god no..” I hear Lance mutter as he puts his face in his hands eye wide, “nothing's going right damn it..”  
“Lance..”   
He ignores my call.   
I grab his wrists and pull them away from his face.   
“Lance.. LANCE LOOK AT ME”  
He looks.  
“The Red lion has flown away, where do you think it’s going?”   
“The- the Castle?”   
“Exactly”   
He sniffs looking stupid and I pull him into a hug my hand holding his head to my chest, “don’t worry, we are going to be saved.”   
“Yeah, yeah we are” I feel his smile on me.

It was only a few hours of looking up at the sky until we saw the large ship enter the atmosphere, and not too long after for the Red Lion to locate us. It landed and out came a short, black haired Paladin, who I had assumed was Keith. I stood behind as the two reunited, but within ear-shot.  
“Lance-“  
“Keith I’m sorry” Lance interjects, “I’m so so sorry, I shouldn’t have fought with you and I definitely shouldn’t have left”   
“Lance, it’s fine, you’re alive and that’s all that matters”   
They smile at each other before Keith notices me.  
“Who’s that?” Keith says suspiciously.   
“Umm… that’s Lotor..”   
“WHAT? What’s he doing here?” His hand reaches for his Bayard and a long sword forms from it and he moves into a fighting stance into front of Lance.   
“No Keith—he’s done nothing wrong!”   
Keith scoffs, “I’d beg to differ.”  
“He’s saved my life! And I made an agreement with him too”  
“What are you talking about?”   
I finally speak, “in exchange for my help for his survival, he promised to find me a safe place.”  
“Why would you need a safe place?” Keith asks.   
“Well when both sides are ready to shoot you at any given moment, I think you’d want to make sure a side isn’t” I reply.  
“Keith, put the sword away” Lance says.  
He lowers the sword reluctantly, “fine, but if he makes any moves..”   
“Let’s go..” Lance mumbles, breaking the tension.  
“Yeah..” Keith grumbles.   
I move near Lance, who walks in between us, and we board the Red Lion flying up to the larger Castle of Lions. Lance is surrounded by hugs and welcomes the second he enters the castle.   
“Don’t forget who else is here” Keith says loudly attracting everyone's attention.   
Silence follows the comment.  
“Hello,” I say, “I am Lotor”  
“Please don't hurt him” Lance squeaks through the coldness of the air.   
“He’s apparently on the good side now..” Keith mutters.   
“Story, now,” a short looking boy demands.   
“Ok Pidge, we’ll tell you guys, but I’m famished”   
We told the story (introductions are also made) as we ate our first decent meals in days, everything from how we got there, how we survived and our attempts to get off. The story about the parasite was considerably interesting as we left out the part of our relationship out.   
“That sounds horrible, at least you’re ok. I think we can say that Lotor may be OK, the way you put it” Hunk says with a cheerful smile.   
“I also agree” Allura chirps, which earned silent surprised looks from everyone.  
“Well, he can stay here for a while” Shiro concludes.  
“I would be grateful for that” I say, doing my best to keep a good reputation among them.   
Night, according to the ship’s time, came around and everyone settled in their quarters. Me and Lance were the only ones left awake.  
“I’m glad that went well. Although I don’t think Keith has yet accepted you yet. He’s a bit harder to get to trust you”   
“Thanks, though, for not letting him kill me” I say chuckling, his laugh follows mine.  
I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him inches away. He breathes in anticipation and I close the gap, kissing him feverishly.   
I eventually pull away, “I love you”   
He giggles, “I am pretty awesome”   
“Oh shut up pretty boy” I tease back.

We each go to our separate quarters with our goodnights, promises to see each other the following morning and ‘I love you’s.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this crappy fic XD I hope some of ya’ll liked it. 
> 
> -Luz


End file.
